Hazel
by Wrestlegirl32
Summary: What happens when Four badass former WWE divas return o their old job for one last ride? Will they stay in the company for good or will life take its toll? What happens as their pasts resurface to haunt their futures? Will famillies be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay. I read this amazing story on Wattpad called Secrets and I got a lot of ideas. Don't worry I will still be updating Just for Our Girls, but I want to try something different. This will be a multi-couple story and will have some past and present Superstars and Divas. And maybe even some celebrities… Enjoy.)**

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

He looked into the hazel orbs of the woman he was madly in love with and had been his wife for the past six years. He saw pain and sorrow as tears flowed down her plump cheeks. But past that he saw the love and passion he had fallen for all those years ago. She turned her back to him and continued to stuff her belongings into the bag she was kneeling in front of.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked as she stood up and stepped closer, tears still flowing like rivers. "I'M YOUR WIFE! AND THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! WHAT ABOUT CHAZ? DID YOU THINK ABOUT HIM WHEN YOU WERE SCREWING NICKI BELLA OF ALL PEOPLE? WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR SON? HUH?" She had had enough. She grabbed the overstuffed bag and brushed past her husband.

"Layla, baby, and think about what you're doing. I love you. Are you really going to just walk out on us like that?" He asked as he followed her down the steps and to the front door. Tears were now pouring out of his ocean blue eyes. It hurt her to see him cry. But after all the lonely nights she spent crying in their bed waiting for him to come home he deserved to feel her pain. She reached the door and stopped. She turned to face him one last time. She felt like Beyoncé walking out on Jamie Foxx in Dreamgirls.

"Goodbye." And with that she walked out of his life forever.

* * *

John awoke with a start. That was on helluva nightmare. He turned towards the digital alarm clock that was resting on the nightstand closest to him; 3:09 am. He wiped his dripping forehead and laid back down, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife. Little did he know she was already awake. She sat up slowly and turned towards her husband. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, go back to sleep." He turned back towards the nightstand and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about the nightmare he had just experienced. She decided to let the subject go and made a mental note to ask him about it later. But for now she sunk back onto her pillow and wrapped her arms around herself. She found herself doing this most nights in the large bed. She knew he loved her, and she loved him right back. But lately things had been really distant between the two. Every time she would bring up counseling he would shrug it off and walk away. At one point she even suspected him of cheating, but John had never lied to her or given her a reason not to trust him. She looked at his broad shoulders and muscular arms. She knew he wasn't sleeping. She scooted closer and raked her perfectly manicured nails up and down his bicep, stopping at his neck and planting a kiss.

"Babe what are you doing?" He flipped onto his back allowing her head to fall on his chest.

"I was just thinking." She lied as she threw her leg over his, straddling him.

"Well talk to me. I'm listening." He whispered into her ear while slightly nibbling on it. She let out a soft moan as he moved down and sucked on her neck. She kissed his forehead and worked her way down placing wet kisses all over his face and neck. He stopped sucking and claimed her lips for a passionate and steamy kiss, only parting to remove her T-shirt and bra. He flipped them over, so he was on top. They made sweet, passionate love and all Layla's worries faded away.

Hours later they laid beside each other cuddling. She didn't feel lonely anymore with his muscular arms wrapped around her curvy frame. He spoke up first. "You know I love you right?" Of course she knew, she just wished he would tell her a lot more often. She decided to voice her opinion this time instead of just thinking it.

"I know. I just wish you would tell me more often." He was taken aback by her response, but he wasn't stupid. He knew things hadn't been the best lately, but neither of them really knew what the problem was. John thought it was just stress from him working so much and still trying to make time for his son.

"Do you really want to know what my dream was about?" He propped himself up on one elbow and she turned around to face him.

"Yea sure." Good she didn't have to ask about it later.

"I dreamt that you were leaving me." He said, conveniently leaving out the Nicki Bella part. But she saw right through him, like she always did.

"What'd you do, cheat?" Damn she was good.

"Yea, but that's not the point." He quickly tried to take control of the conversation.

"With who? And don't lie. That just gonna piss me off." She wanted all the details. He decided to just tell the truth, he was too worn out from their previous rendezvous to argue.

"Nicki Bella." Her whole face fell. Nicki was the woman John left for Layla. Nicki and Layla had never been friends, even before Layla and John's marriage. Nicki had begged and pleaded with John to marry her, but he wouldn't. So when Nicki got word after their breakup that he had asked Layla to marry him, she went off the deep end. She tried to sabotage their marriage, on and off screen. Even going so far as to accuse Layla of sleeping around on John. But nobody had seen or heard from Nicki in years. Not even her twin sister Brie. Not after the incident:

One day a few years ago Layla and John were returning to the WWE from their honeymoon. They had a great time that night hanging out with all of the Superstars and Divas. They went out to a bar that night. Surprisingly Nicki bought everyone's first round of drinks. After Layla drank hers she got really sick. She refused to go to the hospital, but since they were in Tampa that night John decided to take her home. After he made sure she was safe he went back to the bar. Nicki was nowhere to be found. Nobody knew where she went, but said she left alone not long after Layla and John did. Come to find out Nicki had copied the key to John and Layla's house and snuck in. Nobody really knows exactly what happened in the house that night. John and Randy found the two unconscious with severe wounds. Both women were rushed to the hospital; Nicki for multiple stab wounds, and Layla for blood poisoning that doctors told her would prevent her from ever having children. That's why Layla always called their son Chaz a miracle child.

"Let me just tell you now that if I ever catch you with that slut you won't have to worry about me leaving you because I'm going to jail for double homicide. I didn't finish the job last time." She was dead serious. No pun intended.

"Seriously, not the point. The point is that I love you. And I know things have been rough lately, but we'll get through it. We always have." He smiled showing his boyishly charming dimples that always made her heart melt.

"I love you too John." He captured her lips once again, his tongue sweeping against her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she let him. Just as she did they heard a faint cry.

"Mommy?" Well so much for that.

"He's up already?" John asked. Chaz was always up early. He was only two, but was always up before 10 am to catch Sesame Street. It was only 6 am. The little boy opened the door to his parents' bedroom and popped his head inside.

"Mommy?"

"Good morning honey. What are you doing up so early?" He took this as his cue to enter the room completely and climb into bed next to his mother.

"I had a bad dream, and I couldn't go back to sleep." The boy was an exact copy of his father; dimples and all. But he was a momma's boy at heart.

"So did your dad. Isn't that ironic?" She turned towards John and he just shrugged.

"Can I sleep in here?" He asked turning towards his father for approval.

"Yea. As long as you don't pee in the bed." John shot his son a warning glare.

"I no pee in da bed! I a big boy!" For only being two he was very smart and already had a vast vocabulary, pronouncing the words and putting them in the right places was the issue.

"We'll see."

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Randy put his rental into park and sighed. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. He was parked in front of a Starbucks about to have coffee with a woman almost every man dreamed about. He stepped out of the car and smoothed out his black jeans. It was chilly for mid-September, and he was decked out in a black leather jacket, jeans, and a long sleeve T-shirt. He reached the coffee shop door and took another deep breath. He walked in and there she was. Sitting towards the back of the room in a red V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and a leather jacket that looked almost exactly like his, she looked normal. Not like the award winning singer/song writer she was. He walked up to the table, but she didn't notice him.

"Beyoncé?" Hearing her name she turned towards the man she had met in a bar after another one of her infamous arguments with her soon-to-be ex-husband Sean Carter, a.k.a Jay-Z. They talked for a while and exchanged numbers. That's how they ended up here, him smiling down at her and her gawking at his muscular upper body through his tight t-shirt.

"Hey! It's so good to see you again." She said standing up and hugging him, inhaling his scent. He smelled like axe body wash, like a man. God did she like a man that smelt good, and he smelt great. He sat down and ordered a coffee and a muffin on the electronic order tablet that was built into the wall closest to him.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. I got caught in traffic." That was a lie. He was determining whether or not he wanted to show up or cancel because he was so nervous, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh it's okay. I haven't been here long anyway. So how are you?"

"I'm good, but shouldn't I be asking you that question? How's the divorce going?"

"It's going. He's drawing it out, trying to get custody of our daughter." Randy knew that process all too well. When he divorced his ex-wife Samantha she drew out the process in order to get custody of their four year old, Alanna. Luckily in the end he got full custody of his daughter with no visitations due to Samantha's drinking habits. Not like she cared.

"Well I wish you all the best sweetheart." She blushed. He was on full flirt mode. It had been a long time since somebody actually cared about anything she was going through. Sean was never any help. They chatted about any and everything for the next two hours. When they were finished he paid and they walked outside hand and hand.

"So when am I going to see you again, Randall?" She asked using his real name.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow night because I have a show on Monday." She sighed and leaned against her car, which just so happened to be parked next to his.

"Leaving me so soon?" He pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her curvy frame.

"How about you come with me?" He really wanted to get to know her. Most chicks he met were dimes he quickly got bored with. But she really tugged at his heart strings.

"I'll have Blue next week while Sean goes away on business."

"Well bring her with you. I'll have Alanna and I'm sure she'll be happy to have someone to play with." She thought about it for a second and decided well why not.

"Alright. I'll go." She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Good, that means I can do this a lot more often." He leaned into her and their lips connected. Her lips were soft and lush, just like he liked them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips and snaked his tongue into her waiting mouth. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, neither willing to come up for air and break the moment. They heard the flash of a camera and instantly parted.

"I'll call you later." He pecked her lips and made sure she got into her car and locked the door before he proceeded towards his own. After making sure she was safe he shot her a wink and got into his rental. This was going to be a good week.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay I just posted this story a few days ago and I felt like I didn't give you guys a very good start with just two couples. So here are the other two couples and a helluva lot more drama.)**

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Each sole of Aj Lee's red hi-top sneakers hit the glossy tile floor in perfect rhythm as she strutted through the crowded airport. On the outside her confidence was impeccable, even with the ten month old baby girl on her hip, but on the inside all she wanted to do was turn around and run back to the comfort of her condo on the upper east side of Manhattan, but that was all behind her now. She finally found her correct gate and positioned the baby on her lap.

"Here Dani, want some cereal?" she pulled a small bowl of dry fruit loops from her purse and the baby cooed happily and accepted the morning snack. Aj pulled out her gold iPhone and checked her messages. Nothing new. Then she went through her call log and stared at the call from her old boss she got almost a week ago. Most would call it the chance of a life time to get a call from Vince McMahon, even if it was four in the morning. But not for Aj. For Aj it meant she had to return to the place she had left almost two years ago. For her it meant facing the man who hurt her most. It meant facing the man that she was still madly in love with. It meant facing the father of her child, even if he didn't know it. For her it meant facing CM Punk.

***FLASHBACK***

Aj paced around the small bathroom waiting on the pregnancy test sitting on the counter. _Ding!_ She raced over to the counter and sighed. _Pregnant._ She had to tell Punk the news. She washed her hands and drove back to the apartment they shared. When she entered she could hear small noises coming from the bedroom. Punk probably left the TV on. She as she walked to the door the noises grew louder. She opened the door and saw the most painful sight. Punk was having sex with his ex-girlfriend, Maria. When he spotted Aj at the door he threw Maria off him and raced to her side. "Aj look, i-it's not what it looks like." Those eight words infuriated her.

"HOW COULD YOU?" by now tears were streaming down her checks. He reached her and tried to wrap his arms around her. She took two steps backwards and did something she hoped she'd never have to do. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and brought her right foot up with as much force as she possessed in her tiny body, and connected with Punk's exposed groin. He clutched himself and fell to the floor with a dull thud. She walked back into the room just as Maria was putting on the last of her clothes. Even though Maria left the WWE years ago she was still pretty fit, and as much as she hated to admit it was very capable of whipping her pregnant ass. Usually Aj would slap-happily accept the challenge but now she had a baby to think about. Aj wiped her tears and stepped to the side to let her pass. After she left Aj packed her belongings and never looked back.

***END FLASHBACK***

**"ALL BOARDING FLIGHT 723 TO TAMPA FLORIDA."** The flight manager's booming voice snapped Aj out of her flashback. She pulled her black shades over her eyes, grabbed her bag and her baby and strutted to the back of the line. This was going to be one helluva week.

* * *

Barbra Blank, known to the world as Kelly Kelly was newly single and bored out of her mind. As she flipped through the channels on the flat screen TV sitting in the middle of her living room she thought about what she would be doing at this exact moment about 2 years ago, probably prepping for Raw with Layla. Maybe she should give her a call, she would be the one person that could get her out of this funk. She picked up her Samsung Galaxy and checked the time: 7:14 pm. Layla was most likely out with John and Chaz before John headed to the arena. Layla left the WWE after she had Chaz and had been a happy housewife ever since. Even though John cut back his hours after they got married, he still showed up on Raw when they were in Tampa or surrounding cities. She made a mental note to call tomorrow. She started to remember all the fun she used to have as a diva. She missed their clique, the Fab 4. It broke apart after everyone either stared a family or left the company. Kelly left after the Nicki incident to help Layla get back on her feet when John was on the road. Layla got married and had Chaz. Aj left for mysterious reasons, but after about a week of blowing up her phone and straight up stalking her she finally told the girls Punk had cheated and she was pregnant with her daughter Danielle. And Maryse left the WWE and moved back to Paris for a while, but when she couldn't get her old modeling job back she moved back to Tampa. She sighed and went back to channel surfing until she stopped at E! News.

_"WWE superstar Randy Orton was caught making out with a woman who sources have revealed to be Beyoncé outside of a Starbucks in Manhattan this past weekend."_

"WHAT THE HELL?" she said aloud. Her Randy? The same Randy she left heartbroken after she wouldn't continue being his side chick because he wouldn't tell his wife about them? Now he's making out with Beyoncé at Starbucks? Oh hell no. Maybe there was something to do after all. She picked up her phone and made a phone call to the spit fire of the fab four. Maryse picked up after the third ring.

"Maryse speaking." The blonde beauty said in her thick accent.

"Hey Frenchie. You know who this is." She could hear the cheeky smile spread across the French woman's face.

"I think it's my favorite Barbie doll. What's up love bug?"

"I think we need to pay our old job a visit, you know they are in town tonight. I got the hookup on tickets." She knew the guy who ran all ticket sales, and she was a former Diva, getting back stage was like taking candy from a baby.

"Is someone about to get screwed?" Kelly let out a sexy chuckle.

"You know me all too well Frenchie. Meet me at the arena by the superstar entrance in 45 minutes." Kelly ordered as she went through her closet and picked the perfect outfit.

"See you then Barbz."

"Bye Frenchie."

* * *

**(Drama, Drama, Drama. Punklee fans you may rejoice. The Fab 4 is about to accidently reunite and the level of badass is about to fucking sky rocket. Until next time.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Randy watched the girls play on the floor of the tour bus while Bey got dressed for the show. She was coming into the arena with him while the girls stayed with the road nanny. She had been avoiding him for most of the day, only giving one word answers and staying in the bedroom. He suspected it had something to do with the picture the world was now buzzing about. He just shrugged it off. When the driver signaled they had arrived at the arena the girls were quick to get off the bus, especially Blue. She was only two but she was a firecracker. That's why he nicknamed her Firecracker.

"Whoa there Firecracker how about we wait for mommy before you go running off. You ready Lana?" Alanna was two years older than Blue but they still kept each other company.

"Yep daddy, me and Blue are gonna play race cars with Chaz when we go to Ms. Tanner." Chaz and Blue were the same age, but John didn't like Layla and Chaz tagging along to shows because he didn't think it was all that safe, but Layla must have worked some magic for John to let her go.

"That sounds like fun, but where's Bey so we can go?" he said partially to himself.

"I'm right here." She stepped out of the bedroom wearing a white long sleeve crop-top with light blue skinny jeans, and white platform pumps. Her hair was long and straight and she had on a sliver necklace that spelled the word "Boss". She looked damn good and he didn't even care that he was staring. She deserved to be stared at.

"You do know it's rude to stare, right?" She said as she picked up Blue, grabbed Lana's hand and headed for the door.

"You coming or what?" Hell yea he was coming. He wasn't missing this for the world.

* * *

Aj parked her rental at the superstar entrance and sighed. This was the moment she had been dreading for the past week. It wasn't like she had a good reason to return besides the fact Mr. McMahon asked her to, but she knew she couldn't back out now. And the first rule of being a WWE superstar is don't piss off the boss. It never ends well, unless you're good at it. Like the man leaning against the brick wall who was too engaged in his phone conversation to notice her, but she noticed him. And it just turned out that he was the first and the last person she wanted to see. Aj slipped her black shades on even though the sun was setting and stepped out of the SUV with the same confidence she had in the airport, but just like in the airport all she wanted to do was get in the car and drive back to New York, but she kept moving. She gently lifted a sleeping Danielle onto her hip with one hand and grabbed their bags with the other. She shut the door, careful not to wake up her sleeping baby. She started her strut, stealing a quick glance at Punk who was gawking at her, mouth open and all. She decided to wear something a bit sexier than she would a few years ago showing up to work. She was wearing a white leather jacket, with a black tube top underneath, high waist blue jeans, and her favorite dark blue chucks. Being a part of the Fab 4 had many perks. And fashion sense was one of them. She hitched Dani, who had since woken up, higher on her hip and entered the arena. The building was buzzing with the same energy that reminded her why she agreed to come back in the first place. She walked into the daycare room and greeted Ms. Tanner. The road nanny. The place was packed, but she was able to make out her godson Chaz. She kissed Dani goodbye and sat her in front of a stack of blocks. She snuck up behind her godson and kneeled down.

"Chazy Wazy..." She called him by the corny nickname she gave him as a baby and tickled his sides. The little boy jumped and was surprised to see his favorite aunt.

"TT AJ! I missed you!" the little boy wrapped his arms around her small neck and kissed her cheek.

"Hey there champ. Where's your mommy and daddy?" He scratched at his head like he was thinking and then popped back up like he suddenly remembered.

"Daddy said he was hungry, so I think they went to go eat-eat." She chuckled at his choice of words, but knowing John he could eat a horse and still have room for desert, so they were still at catering.

"Thank you buddy. And can you do TT a favor and make sure your cousin doesn't put anymore blocks in her mouth for me?" She pointed to Dani who was at the moment trying to devour a letter block.

"Otay." He waddled over to his baby cousin and took the block from her mouth. Aj took this as her cue to leave. She got up and nodded to Ms. Tanner before walking out.

It didn't take her long to find catering. It didn't take her long to find John and Layla either. She headed over to the table they were at, but neither looked up. They seemed to be having a serious conversation on what color to paint their kitchen.

"I think we should paint it yellow, it'll give it a bright and cheery look." Bright and cheery was definitely what Layla was going for today seeing that she was wearing a thin and flowy yellow button up top with a white mid-thigh length skirt decorated with yellow orchids on one side. And don't forget the white wedges. If the outfit didn't look so good on her and she wasn't her friend Aj would say she looked more like Big Bird. But luckily for Lay she had the type of body that anything looked good on.

"I think we should paint it green. I let you choose the paint in the bathroom." It was an ironic conversation because John was wearing his lime green attire with grey jean shorts and a matching hat.

"Who fucking cares what color you paint the damn kitchen. I just know I better get a hug from somebody in the next 6 seconds or I might get a bit crazy. And we all know what happens when I get crazy."

Layla's head popped up first. She looked like she was ready to pounce until she realized who it came from.

"Bubbles!'' Layla sprung out of her seat to hug one of her closest friends.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Where's Danielle? Did you…" Aj cut her off using her hand.

"Okay Kitty. Pause, breathe, and relax."

"Sorry I just got really excited. I had no clue! You should have called." Aj flashed her bestie a smile and hugged her tight.

"Um sorry to break up this love fest, but where is my hug?" John asked getting out of his seat and feigning a hurt look.

"Awe come here Ace." Everyone had a nickname. Aj was Bubbles because of her lively personality. Layla was Kitty because of her ability to pounce at any moment, and because she was notorious for popping up places without you even knowing she was there. Maryse was Frenchie because, that's just what she was. Kelly was Barbz because even though she looked like a Barbie doll she was badass. And everyone called John Ace because he was easy to please.

"So I take it you're the mystery diva Vince has been raving about?" John asked.

"Yep that's me. It's funny because my return match is against another mystery diva. One surprise isn't enough I guess."

"Yea, you know Vince. The bigger the better." John wasn't too fond of his boss because of how he reacted when John requested to cut back on appearances to spend more time with his family.

"Okay enough with the small talk. Barbz just texted me and said she and Maryse are by the back entrance and need help getting in. The Fab 4 is reuniting!" John rolled his eyes at his wife's excitement. The Fab 4 reuniting would most likely mean he would be sleeping in the guest room tonight. That is if he got any sleep at all. The girls were infamous for clubbing or throwing crazy house parties, and it always ended up at their house.

"Okay, so why are we standing here? Let's blow the roof off this son of a bitch!" Aj exclaimed. Layla kissed John who was heading off to his dressing room to prepare for his match against Punk. Aj and Lay linked arms and strutted to retrieve the other 2/4ths of their clique.

* * *

**(SHIT FINNA GET REAL, BITCHES! The Fab 4 is back and badass will never be the same. Who do you think the other mystery diva will be? I already decided on who it is, but just know it's about to go down. Until next time.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hola compadres! Here is chapter 4 of Hazel. Like I said last chapter its about to go down. Well here it is.)**

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

"What the hell do you mean we can't get in?! Don't you know who we are?! We used to work here you useless ba…" Frenchie screamed at the clueless security guard until she was cut off by Layla flashing John's timecard badge and waving for Kelly and her to follow. They looked to damn good to be giving the stupid guard their time of day. Maryse was wearing a yellow top similar to Layla's but without the sleeves and buttons, white high waist shorts, and low pointed heels. Kelly was wearing a white slim halter dress with gold pumps and gold hoop earrings with matching cuffs. The girls stood in a semi- circle taking in each other's outfits.

"So everyone had the white idea too huh?" Bubbles spoke up first.

"I guess so. We look damn good though. Shall we strut?" Frenchie asked.

"Only if the ringleader says so." Barbz looked over at Kitty for approval.

"I think a strut is very necessary right now." Kitty approved. And with that the four strutted back to catering to let everyone know who still reigned supreme. They got to catering and all eyes were on them, just how they liked it. The Fab 4 was back, and nobody was gonna mess that up this time. By the time they got to their table the entire divas locker room was surrounding them. Naomi, or Trinity spoke up first.

"So are all the rumors true? Are y'all back forreal?" Brie, Cameron or Ariane, Natalya, Paige, Emma, Summer Rae, Lana, Aksana, Rosa, and Alicia all nodded in anticipation.

"Well." Layla looked over at her girls. They could bring this division back to the greatness it once was. She saw the fire in their eyes and realized why she hadn't been 100% herself in a long time. She'd spent so much time trying to play happy housewife that she'd been pushing her real-self further and further into the closet. She looked up at all the hungry divas and saw all the fire and desire she had at their age. She took another look at Trinity and sat up a bit straighter and crossed her legs.

"Well we didn't come all this way just to sit here. Just be prepared to bring you're a-game. You're gonna need it if you want to get past us." She shot the three divas sitting with her a look and waved off the group, just in time because Stephanie McMahon was heading their way. The divas scurried like roaches when they saw their boss.

"Ladies! It's so nice to see you all together again. How about we talk in my office shall we?" The ladies followed Steph into her office where John, Vince, and Hunter were already in deep conversation about something. All three men immediately ceased conversation when they realized who was at the door.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but I have some business to take care of with these lovely ladies. So if you could please excuse us…" Stephanie motioned towards the door and the men took the hint. They all got up and headed out, John not acknowledging Layla but instead staring at his shoes and twiddling his fingers. She reminded herself to ask about it later. The ladies took the vacant seats while Stephanie took the large chair behind the desk.

***SKIPPING THE MEETING***

"It's good to have some quality divas working here again. I look forward to seeing to fight tonight Aj. And by the way your match is next."

"Thanks Stephanie. Come on ladies. We've got a match to attend." Maryse finished as she flipped her bleach blond hair over one shoulder and sashayed to the women's locker room to help Aj get ready.

After scrambling to help Aj get into her ring gear and get themselves ready to face the WWE Universe for the first time in two years, the girls found themselves at the gorilla waiting to be called out.

**"This next match is set for one-fall. Approaching to the ring at a combined weight of 480 pounds, THE FAB FOUR!" **

_"I'm gonna love ya, until you hate me…" _

_The crowd went wild as Iggy Azalea's and Rita Ora's Black Widow blared throughout the arena. Shouts of Kitty, Barbz, Bubbles, and Frenchie rang out as the four women walked out on the stage and struck their signature poses. They slapped hands with the fans as they made their way to the ring. They all got in on a different side and did their signature sit on a turnbuckle, legs crossed, and waiting for Aj's mystery opponent. _

**"And her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona weighing 132 pounds, NICKI BELLA!"**

_"You can look but you can't touch…"_

Layla's head snapped in the direction of her enemy as Nicki made her way to ring. The crowd was well aware of the history between Nicki and Layla and all were on the edge of their seats to see what was gonna go down. Nicki hadn't changed a bit in the looks department, fake boobs and all. She wore high waist shorts to cover her scars with long socks and Jordans.

"Hey Layla. Long time no see huh?" Layla hopped off her turnbuckle and the two stood face to face.

"You better watch your step, and your man; Kitty." Nicki laughed demonically while Maryse and Kelly practically dragged Layla to the announcers table. The ref signaled for the bell and the match began.

_The two returning divas locked up with Nicki using her strength to quickly earn the upper hand. Aj got in few low blows and separated herself from Nicki. Aj backed into a corner and Nicki soon followed. The match went on as the two exchanged numerous blows, neither able to keep the upper hand any longer than the other could. Both women laid tired and beaten in the ring neither willing to give up. Just as the ref was about to call it a draw Nicki picked herself and Aj up preparing to end the match with a Torture Rack. Aj took this as her opportunity to lock I n her signature Black Widow and go for the win. Nicki tapped out quickly and Maryse, Kelly, and Layla filed into the ring to celebrate, but not before Layla put in her 2 cents. She grabbed a mic and leaned over Nicki's aching body."_

"Awe what's the matter Nicki? Cat got your tongue? You better watch your back sweet heart, and stay away from my man and my girls. Or do I have to remind you why you left in the first place? For old times' sake eh?" The crowd roared with cheers and laughter as the four headed back to the locker room. They agreed they would all ride on John's bus to the next city.

* * *

Bey sat in Randy's locker room watching John and Punk kick each other's asses and waiting for Randy to get back from whatever he was doing. She decided to take a walk and try to find somebody to talk to. She left Randy a quick note and headed off.

"Um, excuse me where can I find the women's locker room?" She asked one of the producers. He looked shocked when he realized who she was, but pointed her in the right direction. After about a minute of walking she found what she was looking for and took a deep breath. She gently pushed the door open and popped her head in.

"OHMIGOSH! YOU'RE BEYONCE!" Brie squealed and everyone mobbed her at the door.

"LADIES! Let the woman breath!" Layla's usually quiet voice echoed though the now silent room. Even though Beyoncé herself was standing at the door, Layla was Queen B in this locker room, and everyone knew it. Bey shut the door behind her and swept the room with her eyes.

"Sorry about them. I'm Layla. This is Maryse, Kelly, Aj, Brie, Aksana, Arianne, Trinity, Rosa, Paige, Alicia, Eva, Summer, Natalya, Emma, Lana, and Tamina." Layla introduced everyone conveniently skipping Nicki who was primping her hair. Bey shook hands with the woman. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she was running this ship. But she liked her vibes, it didn't hurt that she was extremely pretty and Bey couldn't help but notice the rock on her left hand.

"So how long have you been married?" She decided to cut right to the chase. Whoever put a ring on it must've liked it. No single ladies here. Layla turned her hand, showing off her 18 carrot princess cut diamond engagement ring and matching wedding band. It was a rock indeed.

"Six years. It'll be seven in November. How about we go to catering and chat?" Layla led Bey towards the door with Maryse, Aj, and Kelly not far behind.

After chatting for almost an hour the 5 had become fast friends. She learned about Aj having Punk's baby and not telling him about it, the entire Nicki story, and about Maryse being a lesbian. Just then Randy walked in.

"Hey I've been looking everywhere for you. Shows' almost over. How about we pick up the girls and head back to the bus." Kelly's entire face fell. She knew something wasn't right. Bey had come here with Randy; HER Randy. And they were riding together. Kelly gave Randy the evil eye when she caught him staring.

"Actually I was thinking we could ride in John's bus with everybody else. Chaz will be there so the girls can play." Randy mentally kicked himself for leaving her in the locker room. He really wanted some alone time with her, but he didn't have the heart to tell her no and Kelly was shooting daggers at him.

"Uh sure, but I gotta talk to John about it first."

"Talk to me about what?" John walked in holding a half-sleeping Chaz and their suitcases.

"We were wondering if we could ride with you guys to the next city, seeing that everyone else is." Randy shot John a look that he completely ignored.

"Well sure. I don't see why not." John flashed a devilish smile in his best friend's direction while Randy mouthed the words 'You're dead'.

"If any of you are planning on riding on riding with us you better come on. The bus leaves in ten!" Layla shouted as she, John, Maryse, and Kelly made their way to the bus." Bey headed to the daycare and Randy to the locker room to grab their bags.

"Oh Aj I'm going to the daycare do you want me to get Dani so you can get settled on the bus honey?" Bey shouted to Aj who was lost in her thoughts.

"Will you please? Thanks hun. I've gotta run to the car and get some stuff. Just take her to the bus with you."

"Okay, I got you." Aj walked back to the entrance where the crew were loading the trucks. She kept her head down to avoid being seen by the fans that waited outside for moments like this. She had almost gotten to her car when she ran into a wall. Or what she thought was a wall. She looked up and came face to face with the man she thought she never wanted to see again.

"Aj? Y-you look so…" Punk started but she cut him off. He was wearing sweatpants over his trunks and a "Best in the World" hoodie. He didn't look any different from the last time she saw him. Minus the fact that this time he wasn't butt naked. She kept walking until she got to her car, hoping he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk. But he followed anyway.

"Save it Punk. I just need to get my things from my car so I can leave." She moved past him and unlocked the doors. He was determined to plead his case.

"Look Aj. That night was a total mistake and I never wanted to hurt you." She grabbed the last of her things and threw them to the ground.

"But you did Punk, you did. Do you know how I felt, coming home and finding you in bed with your ex? Huh? No you don't so cut the crap. I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me alone." And with that she picked up her bags and sprinted to the bus. Wiping up her tears the entire way.

* * *

**(OH. That's deep. So now you know who my mystery diva is. I told you it was gonna get real. What do you think is gonna happen now?)**

**Is Aj gonna tell Punk about Dani?**

**What is Kelly gonna do about Randy and Bey?**

**Is Nicki back just to stir up trouble between Lay and John?**

**What happens when Bey and Randy get some alone time?**

**Did Aj really mean what she said to Punk?**

**Who are you shipping?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own any characters besides Chaz and Danielle. P.S. in the phone conversation italics are John talking and bold is Nicki. Enjoy!)**

* * *

**3:18 am.**

**The Tour Bus**

* * *

John sat in the leather booth sipping a glass of whiskey and staring at his vibrating phone. Everyone else had gone to bed, Layla included. He stared at the caller ID and sighed. **Nicki Bella **flashed across the screen and he rolled his eyes. This was the fifth time she had called him since the show ended. The phone vibrated again and this time he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey John, I didn't think you'd pick up." **She decided to play it cool, seeing that she was calling at three in the morning.

"_Nicki what do you want? I have nothing to say to you." _ He whispered. If there was one thing he couldn't afford, it was Layla overhearing him. She wasn't exactly the jealous type, she was more "shoot first ask questions later". He leaned back in his seat and peered into the master bedroom where his wife was in the process of kicking off all the sheets and nearly rolling off the bed with them. If there was one thing he could say about his wife was that she slept wild as hell. He couldn't count how many times he'd woke up having to pick her up off the floor because she got caught in the covers she was throwing off.

"**Why are you whispering? Oh wait, lemme guess, that crazy ass wife of yours is somewhere close huh?" **Nicki's entire demeanor changed when he didn't reply.

"_Watch your mouth. You of all people should know what lines not to cross with her. Don't you still have the scars?" _He snickered softly. He wasn't one to be rude to women, but Nicki was an exception. She was the one woman on the planet that could definitely get him killed.

"**How about you swing by the Marriot Hotel and find out?" **She asked, voice laced with naughty intent. John had never turned her down, and she knew married or not he wouldn't start now. She fingered with the clasp on the front of her sea foam colored bra and imagined his lush lips sucking one of her now erect nipples.

"_Nicki don't start. There is no way in hell I'll ever go near you or your scars ever again. So stop trying. You want what you can't have. And you can't have me." _He took another swig of whiskey and prepared to hang up and head to bed.

"**What the hell has gotten into you John? You've never turned me down before. Just because you married that whore doesn't mean anything's changed. You still belong to me, wedding ring or not. She can't even have kids. So you're never gonna be able to start a family with her. Why are you even with her when you can be with me John?" **John laughed at her naivety. She didn't know about Chaz. She wouldn't know either, considering the fact that she went MIA for six years.

_"Now see Nicki that's where you're wrong. You thought you took that away from her didn't you? Next time you wanna throw dirt, at least throw it in the right direction. We already have a family. You know our son Chaz, right? Oh yea you wouldn't know now would you? You wanna know why I choose Layla over you, because she was always one step ahead. You could never catch her off guard, no matter how many times you tried, she always beat you. It must really kill to know that there is one person who has always been better than you. One person you can't beat. So if I were you I'd save my own ass and leave me, my wife, and my son alone." _Nicki stopped fingering her bra and sat upright. Son what the hell did he mean son? She spent a lot of time concocting that potion she put in Layla's drink that night, since it didn't do its original job and kill her it should have at least prevented her from ever having kids.

**"Son? What the hell do you mean son? She can't have kids remember? I made sure of that six years ago. You don't even want kids. Remember that conversation? Well if you don't you can google almost every episode of Total Divas you were on." **She was now up and pacing the large hotel room.

_"Nicki, did you ever think that maybe I just didn't want to marry you? Maybe I just didn't want to start a family with you? Look I understand your frustration. I must seem really hypocritical, but that was then and this is now. Now I'm going to say this and I'm only gonna say this once. STAY AWAY, from my family. What we had is over. I moved on. It's time for you to do the same."_ And on that note he hung up and finished his whiskey. He sat there thinking about his life and all the decisions he'd made that had gotten him to this point. He knew when he got with Nicki it wasn't ever gonna go anywhere. Yea it was nice while it lasted, but he could never even imagine marrying her or starting a family with her. So he made excuses, blamed it on his previous marriage, and she bought it every time. But when he met Lay, he saw everything he'd ever wanted. They hooked up at a party when Nicki was away, and you can say from that moment on he was sprung. They say a man will never marry his side chick, but she wasn't a side chick, never had been. She commanded center stage, and he let her have it. She was his drug and he must've been on one helluva high because it'd been six years and he hadn't come down yet. He snapped out of his trance when he heard light footsteps.

"Hey babe, you coming to bed?" Layla stood in the door way with nothing but a peach colored bra and panties set and a matching floor length robe. She was a goddess in her own right. Wild sleeper or not.

"Hey love, I thought you were asleep." He said as he met her at the doorway and kissed her cheek.

"I was but I noticed you weren't in there so I came to check on you. What's on your mind?" She tied the silk robe around herself and led him back to the bedroom. Chaz was sound asleep in his Pack-n-Play.

"Nothing important love." He gathered the blankets from the floor and spread them onto the bed.

"No, you just don't wanna tell me because you think I'm gonna get mad and go crazy. I know you John. I know you better than you know yourself. You can't hide from me. I love you too much." She stood up on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I know you love me too. No matter how many times you don't say it. You don't have to tell me. I won't force it out of you. Just know you don't have to hide anything from me. You can tell me anything. I am your wife, but I'm your friend too." She was right. He couldn't hide from her and he didn't want too. It was just something's are better left unsaid.

* * *

**(Okay this one was a bit mushy. But now you know the entire Lay, John, and Nicki toxic love story. Until next time. Read and Review!)**


End file.
